wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
December 9, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The December 9, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 9, 2013 at the KeyArena in Seattle, Washington. This event was also the 2013 Slammy Awards. Episode summary Daniel Bryan vs Fandango Perhaps it’s only fitting that the 2013 Slammys kicked off with a bout between two of its biggest nominees: Not only did Daniel Bryan and Fandango go head-to-head in several categories, but they also battled out the first tilt of the evening when Raw convened in Seattle. Unfortunately for the Breakout Star of the Year nominee, Bryan denied Fandango any in-ring glory, although the hometown hero’s night ended on an ominous note when all was said and done. Bryan fed off the energy of his fellow Washingtonians to force Fandango onto his heels, but the dancing king gritted his way through the former WWE Champion's kicks to gain a brief advantage. A missed top-rope leg drop proved the difference-maker, giving Bryan all the room he needed to finish Fandango off with a flying headbutt and running knee. Bryan didn’t get to “YES! YES! YES!” his way into the sunset, though, as Bray Wyatt appeared on the TitanTron and offered Bryan one last chance to join his Family or face his wrath; an offer that was met with an emphatic "NO!" that may cost Bryan dearly in six days' time. Xavier Woods vs Brodus Clay Looks like big Brodus Clay wasn’t feeling particularly funky this evening. Despite the crowd-pleasing presentation of Fan Participation of the Year, The Funkasaurus wasted no time in spoiling the general mood of the WWE Universe – not to mention Xavier Woods – in a display of aggression he hasn’t shown in years. The exciting newcomer Woods has found himself in Brodus’ crosshairs of late after the big man accused Woods of piggybacking off his success, yet the PhD candidate has successfully schooled the tag-team titan over the last few weeks. That was not the case in Seattle; Brodus stomped the doctor out in a matter of moments, though he wasn’t content with a simple victory and continued to pound Woods with splashes until Tensai and R-Truth hauled him away. Natalya vs Tamina Snuka AJ Lee has said no challenger will ever be able to pry the Divas Championship from her clutches. It can’t bode well for the “black widow,” though, that her woman-at-arms Tamina Snuka was left tapping to AJ’s TLC challenger Natalya just days before AJ puts her prize up for grabs. Tamina stormed her way to the early advantage, dominating The Queen of Harts in an opening burst that seemed to indicate a decisive win was in order. But the two Divas’ first Raw match in almost three years ended with Natalya triumphant after she took advantage of a failed interference from AJ – and Tamina’s subsequent disorientation – to ply the Sharpshooter for a submission win. Results * Singles Match: Daniel Bryan defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) * Singles Match: Brodus Clay (w/ Cameron, Naomi & Tensai) defeated Xavier Woods (w/ R-Truth) * Singles Match: Natalya defeated Tamina Snuka (w/ AJ Lee) by submission Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:AJ Lee Category:WWE television episodes